


All Hallow's Eve

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Sam Winchester does NOT celebrate Halloween… he has his reasons.





	

Witches dance and banshee’s howl in the moons silvery glow.

Zombies trek through darkened graveyards, and demons laugh with glee as the moon rises to it’s zenith.

The veil between the worlds is at it’s thinnest on this night, once a year.

The one night that Sam Winchester refuses to celebrate. After all, their entire lives are this way.

For a Winchester, every night is Halloween.

Sam slowly raises his head, slightly slanted champagne hazel eyes gazing into clear blue, stunning eyes, eyes that smile at him as she sways back and forth, her hand holding his loosely in it’s grip as she waits for his answer, begs him to reconsider with those beautiful innocent eyes.

With a sigh, Sam shakes his head. “Sorry, Jess, I can’t. I just don’t celebrate Halloween.”

Jessica Moore sighs softly , lips pressed together as she stops her flirtatious swaying. “Fine, Sam, be a party pooper. I however, am dressing up.” She pouts.

Sam pulls his hand from hers to run it through his hair, giving a small nod, “Be my guest. I just,” he shakes his head. “I can’t,” he responds softly. His thoughts on other Halloweens when he and his brother and their father, had killed things, horrible things; monsters the kind that most believed were only found in nightmares, by the light of the full moon.

He watches from under long bangs as she turns and walks away, into the bathroom to get ready for the Halloween party.

Sam huffs softly, letting himself fall back into the chair behind him. “If you only knew, Jess. If you only knew.” he mumbles to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
